There are a variety of surgical procedures that involve repairing or replacing soft tissue, such as tendons or ligaments. Soft tissue injuries may leave an individual with joint weakness or limited mobility. In some instances, surgery facilitates soft tissue reattachment to bone for proper joint function.
There are a variety of surgical devices and techniques that facilitate soft tissue repair and healing. With advances in medicine, doctors and medical device suppliers have sought to improve patient outcomes in various ways. One aspect of this pursuit has led to knotless surgical techniques in which suture is used to hold soft tissue in a proper anatomical position to promote healing and reattachment of the soft tissue to bone. Some challenges associated with known knotless devices and techniques include the relatively limited space available on some bones to make the necessary attachment. Additionally, bone tissue varies widely among individuals so surgeons are often presented with relatively weak or inferior bone when trying to secure tissue in place to promote healing.
It would be useful if additional techniques were available to provide, for example, a more predictable bone strength to support the surgical repair.